


Critical Role Tumblr Fills

by videogamedoc87



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: A collection of Critical Role fills from Tumblr.
Relationships: Pike Trickfoot/Vax'ildan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Pike/Vax 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike blows a lock of hair out of her face as she turns on the stand mixer. The bakery is quiet this early in the morning -- which she enjoys -- and she hums along to the quiet Christmas song playing in her earbuds. She doesn’t hear the bell jingle above the door and she yelps when someone pokes her in the side, reflexively throwing a handful of flour at the intruder. 
> 
> “Stringbean! I’m so sorry!” She says when she sees a flour covered and grinning Vax standing next to her. 
> 
> “It’s fine Pickle, I should know by now that it’s dangerous to sneak up on you when you’ve got flour nearby.” Vax replies as he dusts himself off with a towel. “I came in early to -- to talk to you actually.” 

Pike blows a lock of hair out of her face as she turns on the stand mixer. The bakery is quiet this early in the morning -- which she enjoys -- and she hums along to the quiet Christmas song playing in her earbuds. She doesn’t hear the bell jingle above the door and she yelps when someone pokes her in the side, reflexively throwing a handful of flour at the intruder. 

“Stringbean! I’m so sorry!” She says when she sees a flour covered and grinning Vax standing next to her. 

“It’s fine Pickle, I should know by now that it’s dangerous to sneak up on you when you’ve got flour nearby.” Vax replies as he dusts himself off with a towel. “I came in early to -- to talk to you actually.” 

“Sure. Can we talk while I work? I have a pastry order for Tary’s coffee shop I need to get done.” 

“Um, yeah. Yeah that’s fine. I can help? If you want?” Vax says, going over and grabbing an apron to tie around his waist. 

“That would be great! Grab one of those big sheet trays and set it here. Then you can tell what has you looking more broody than usual this morning.” 

Vax rolls his eyes, not bothering to start the years old argument about whether or not he’s got resting broody face. He sets the sheet tray down next to her and starts to knead the dough she’s finished making, letting the silence settle between them before clearing his throat. 

“So. Um. I’ve been giving it a lot of thought and I think -- I think I want come to your sermon this Sunday.” Vax says in a soft voice, one of his beaded braids falling in his face as he works the dough. 

“Really? Why the change of heart?” Pike asks, letting him shy away from eye contact for the moment. 

“I’ve been thinking a lot about how I’ve felt -- a little bit lost lately. And I was walking by the Temple the other day and I felt -- I felt drawn to it, like something was pulling me in. So I went inside.” 

“And?”

“And I --” Vax trails off, finally looking up and making eye contact with Pike -- “I felt a presence. Like a sunbeam was warming me from the inside out. It was -- it was peaceful.” 

Pike smiles warmly at him, “She touched you. That’s a rare thing Stringbean.” 

Vax’s cheeks go faintly pink, “It was nice. And I thought -- I thought maybe you could teach me about her.” 

“It would be my pleasure. How about you stick around after the sermon on Sunday and we can talk.” 

“I’d like that. Now, why don’t I wash my hands and give you some fun buns so you don’t have to keep blowing your hair out of your face.” 


	2. Pike/Vax 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You mean you want to go down on me.” 
> 
> “Maybe.” Vax replies, a smirk on his face. 
> 
> “Fine. But I can only spare twenty minutes, so get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reply to this prompt: 15. one of them being like… i’m totally getting off track here, but you’re like, really hot so i’m going to pick you up and throw you on the bed, followed by their lover smacking them on their head (gently) because they have important things to do

Vax scoops Pike up, tossing her gently on the bed and crawling over her to prop himself up on his forearms. Pike smacks him gently on the forehead, “Stringbean I  _ do not  _ have time for this right now! I have a sermon to prep for tomorrow!” 

“But you just looked so cute with your scrunched forehead at your desk and I couldn’t resist.” Vax says, smiling down at her. 

Pike rolls her eyes, “You are the  _ worst! _ I have to get this done, it’s a really important sermon!” 

“And you have the rest of the day to work on it. Right now I want to remind you just how amazing I think you are.” 

“You mean you want to go down on me.” 

“Maybe.” Vax replies, a smirk on his face. 

“Fine. But I can only spare twenty minutes, so get to work.” 


	3. Caleb/Jester 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jester loves night watches with Caleb. He’s always more affectionate when it’s just the two of them, his fingers laced with his as they look up at the stars. She loves the contrast between his pale skin and burned fingers with the blue of her own skin, loves to trail her thumb across his knuckles as he fiddles with a piece of amber with his other hand, book open on his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for this prompt: one of them resting their head on the other’s lap, falling asleep

Jester loves night watches with Caleb. He’s always more affectionate when it’s just the two of them, his fingers laced with his as they look up at the stars. She loves the contrast between his pale skin and burned fingers with the blue of her own skin, loves to trail her thumb across his knuckles as he fiddles with a piece of amber with his other hand, book open on his lap. 

But her absolute favorite part is when he inevitably falls asleep, his head resting on her lap as her fingers glide through his hair. Sometimes she hums to him, fingers winding tiny braids into his hair as he sleeps. Frumpkin will lay next to them, his gentle purring adding a sweet harmony to her humming that brings a peaceful look to Caleb’s face. 

He’s always bashful about it later, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he stammers out an apology. Jester laughs it off, kissing him on the cheek just to see him turn even more red before skipping off to join Caduceus in making breakfast. 


	4. Caleb/Jester 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb makes a sound of accomplishment when the dome suddenly pops into existence before collapsing into it with a low groan. Jester looks around at everyone else and gestures for them to stay back a moment as she heads into the dome and sits by Caleb’s head. 
> 
> “Cay-leb? Do you need some healing? I have a little bit left.” Jester asks, reaching out to lay a gentle hand on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for this prompt: forehead kisses but it’s the male being kissed on the head

It’s been a rough day, all of them are dirty, tired and more than a little singed as Caleb starts his ritual for the hut. The fire plane is exactly like and nothing like Jester expected. There are actually people here! And a giant city but they’ve been steering clear of that on Caleb and Beau’s recommendation. 

“Jester? Can you entertain Luc?” Veth asks and Jester skips happily over, pulling out her sketchbook and showing him some of the safer drawings in it. 

Caleb makes a sound of accomplishment when the dome suddenly pops into existence before collapsing into it with a low groan. Jester looks around at everyone else and gestures for them to stay back a moment as she heads into the dome and sits by Caleb’s head. 

“Cay-leb? Do you need some healing? I have a little bit left.” Jester asks, reaching out to lay a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“Nein Jester, I am -- I am fine.” 

“You’re not fine. And that’s okay. I know it’s been a rough day but we’re all here for you okay? All of us. And if I ever see Trent’s slimy face again I am going to smack him with my razor lollipop!” Jester says, miming the smack with a giggle. 

Caleb shakes his head frantically, “No. You -- you cannot do that. He would bat you like a fly and I -- I couldn’t bear to be the reason you’re no longer around.” 

Jester sighs and bends down to kiss his forehead gently, “Haven’t you realized by now that we would do anything for you silly?” 

“I think that is what frightens me the most.” Caleb says in a small voice, leaning his head on Jester’s shoulder for a brief moment before standing up and inviting everyone else inside. 


	5. Pike/Vax 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thanks Pickle, my knight in shining armor.” Vax says, reaching up to brush a stray white curl off her cheek. 
> 
> “Maybe next time you’ll think before running into danger without backup huh?” Pike murmurs, stifling a sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for this prompt: when one of them is like… i don’t know… hurt or something… and the other one is just like… tending to their wounds… and then just like… wrap them into their arms… thankful that they’re alive…

Pike comes rushing over, gauntlets flashing as she throws her shield to the ground and goes to her knees next to Vax. Her hands land on his chest and Vax coughs as healing magic washes over him. 

“Thanks Pickle, my knight in shining armor.” Vax says, reaching up to brush a stray white curl off her cheek. 

“Maybe next time you’ll think before running into danger without backup huh?” Pike murmurs, stifling a sob. 

She tugs Vax up into a sitting position, wrapping her arms around him as much as she can as he clings to her just as hard. “Sorry for worrying you.” He croaks out, hand trembling as he settles it on the back of her neck. 

“It’s -- it’s okay. I just -- someday I might not be here to save you.” Pike says, voice wobbling dangerously. 

“You’ll always be  _ here. _ ” Vax says, bringing one of her hands between them to rest on his heart, a crooked grin on his face. 

She swats at his shoulder gently and snorts, “Remind me why I love you again? Cheesy bastard. You’ve been spending too much time with Scanlan.” 

“I didn’t mention my dick, I should get points for that.” 

Pike just laughs, holding Vax tight as she sends another wave of healing through him. 


	6. Pike/Vax 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike loves the rare morning where she’s awake before Vax, the early sunlight streaming in and highlighting the deep brown of his hair and the sharpness of his cheekbones. She props herself up on her elbow, fingers gently combing through the strands as he snores quietly. It’s a rare quiet day, they’re both off of work and Pike plans on spending as much time in this bed as she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for this prompt: forehead kisses but it’s the male being kissed on the head

Pike loves the rare morning where she’s awake before Vax, the early sunlight streaming in and highlighting the deep brown of his hair and the sharpness of his cheekbones. She props herself up on her elbow, fingers gently combing through the strands as he snores quietly. It’s a rare quiet day, they’re both off of work and Pike plans on spending as much time in this bed as she can. 

Vax starts to stir when her fingers find a tangle in his hair and he blinks sleepily at her, a slow grin spreading across his face. “You were watching me sleep again.” 

“It’s so rare that I wake up ahead of you, I was just taking advantage of the situation.” Pike says, grinning back at him. 

“It always amazes me that someone who worships the literal sunshine goddess is not a morning person.” 

“Not all of us can be ready to go at a moment’s notice. Some of us enjoy the slow process of waking up.” Pike says with a soft giggle. 

She rolls on top of him, wiggling a little to get comfortable before landing a smacking kiss to his forehead. 

“What was that for?” 

“Because you’re cute. And so are your snores.” 


	7. Caleb/Jester 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jester would say it came out of nowhere but she’d be lying, this thing between her and Caleb has been building for ages -- Ever since that waltz back in Huperdook she thinks to herself -- and she’s getting a little tired of letting him go on believing she doesn’t feel the same way. She’s going to tell him, really she is but then there’s Trent and they’re running for their lives and Fjord and Beau and Yasha are in the Happy Fun Ball and suddenly -- well then they’re in the Fire Plane and everything sort of goes tits up for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for this prompt: when it’s a slow burn, and the characters just look at each other like “fuck it i’m done with this” and kiss

Jester would say it came out of nowhere but she’d be lying, this thing between her and Caleb has been building for ages --  _ Ever since that waltz back in Huperdook  _ she thinks to herself -- and she’s getting a little tired of letting him go on believing she doesn’t feel the same way. She’s going to tell him, really she is but then there’s Trent and they’re running for their lives and Fjord and Beau and Yasha are in the Happy Fun Ball and suddenly -- well then they’re in the Fire Plane and everything sort of goes tits up for a while. 

“Oh man. I am so glad you got a long rest Cay-leb.” Jester groans as she sinks into a chair in the tower. 

Everyone else has scattered to their rooms for a much needed afternoon nap, Marion kissing Jester on the forehead and thanking Caleb for his hospitality before floating up to the guest room. Caleb sits next to her, his chin resting on his hand. 

“Ja, me too. We should be safer here than out in the open at least.” Caleb says as he shifts to lean his head back against the chair. 

“You -- you were right to just attack Trent. Back in the sanitorium.” Jester says, her voice soft as she turns to look at Caleb. “He’s -- he’s an evil, evil man and he deserved it.” 

Caleb shakes his head, “That is not why I did it. I did it because I knew if he was allowed a chance to speak he would have -- I could not let him harm you or Veth.  _ I will not let that happen. _ ” He hisses the last sentence, face intense. 

Jester huffs, “You know what, fuck this.” She says, standing up and walking in front of him. She plants her hands on the arms of his chair, boxing him in as she leans closer. “I am going to kiss you now, you’re going to kiss me back and then admit that you’re in love with me.” 

“Jester --”

“No. I am tired of other people deciding what’s best for me. I love you Cay-leb Widogast.” Jester murmurs before pressing her lips to his. 

Caleb’s hands flail before one wraps around her wrist, the other settling on her side as he sighs into the kiss. He’s flushed when she pulls away, eyes darting everywhere but her face as she stands up. 

“Well. I’m waiting.” Jester sings, arms crossed over her chest as her foot taps on the floor. 

“Jester Lavorre. I am in love with you.” Caleb murmurs, standing up and surging forward to kiss her. 


End file.
